darkforestapocalypsefandomcom-20200216-history
Stonefall
Spoilers ahead! This page is about the NPC. For the non-recruitable character, see Stonefall (character). For the enemy boss, see Stonefall (boss). Stonefall is an NPC that appears throughout the game. She is also the protagonist's sister. Story/Interactions Tutorial Stonefall appears in front of the protagonist's nest. She tries to hide her thoughts, but the protagonist, having seen this behavior before, knows that she is thinking about their father. She will lament about never knowing him, but the protagonist manages to console her. After Level 2 Stonefall will appear at the entrance to the Warriors' Den and comment on the protagonist's mission to kill the Dark Forest Cats. She will also advise the protagonist to spend their Daylight Hours wisely. After Snowflower's message Stonefall appears at the entrance to the Warriors' Den, where the protagonist describes their encounter with Snowflower and how they now have a way to defeat Rockfoot. The protagonist does not go into detail however, knowing the potential danger of the knowledge of the crystals. After Level 10 Stonefall is taken as BoulderClan's prisoner alongside Jackalstripe and Mudbranch. The protagonist must complete Level 11 and navigate the hidden wall maze at the edge of BoulderClan camp to rescue them. Level 12 Cloverstar, Adderstrike, and a group of BoulderClan warriors intercept the protagonist as they are about to cross back into RoseClan territory. The protagonist manages to run across the border with Mudbranch and Jackalstripe, followed closely by Adderstrike and the BoulderClan warriors. Stonefall takes the protagonist's place in the player's party and the battle against Cloverstar will commence. After the battle with Adderstrike, Stonefall appears in the Training Grounds, worried that something had happened when the protagonist failed to show up at camp. The dialogue that follows will depend on whether the protagonist chose to kill Adderstrike. Post-Game Quest Stonefall convinces the protagonist to allow her to accompany them on the journey to the Point of Stargazing. Before they depart, Jackalstripe confronts her at the den entrance, apparently worried for Stonefall's safety. She does not understand the source of his concern, though it seems to be apparent that Jackalstripe has feelings for her. After the battle against Raventuft, Stonefall is taken aback by Snowflower's confession that their father was a BoulderClan cat. She immediately feels resentful, much to the anger of the protagonist, who cannot understand her lack of grief. During the ending sequence, if the Bonus Code was entered, Stonefall will appear in StarClan and announce her decision to join BoulderClan, believing her bloodline no longer has any loyalty, and that BoulderClan's power will eventually overwhelm the other Clans. They will guide the protagonist to BoulderClan territory, where she will offer them the chance to join BoulderClan with her. * If they accept, Cloverstar accepts them in, on the condition that they join the next attack against RoseClan, which is to happen in three days time. The two of them battle against Fallingbrook (now Fallingstar), who will offer them a chance to rejoin RoseClan after the battle, in the hope that they will remember their loyalty. * If they refuse, they will return to Fallingbrook at the Point of Stargazing and tell him what happened. The protagonist is appointed as RoseClan's deputy the next day, but Fallingstar leaves them some time to recover. Three days later, BoulderClan will attack RoseClan again, and Cloverstar forces Stonefall to battle against the protagonist, who is teamed with Fallingstar. Stonefall will abort the battle, unable to handle the emotional weight of attacking her own kin. She will try to reason with the protagonist to rejoin RoseClan. If refused, Stonefall will decide to leave BoulderClan anyway, and will instead live on her own as a rogue. Category:NPCs